Vehicle manufacturers are increasingly replacing mechanical linkages in vehicles with sensors and electromechanical devices to reduce weight and cost. For example, sensors are replacing mechanical linkages to detect positions of user operated devices such as accelerator, clutch, and brake pedals. Signals are transmitted from the sensors to controllers and/or electromechanical devices in the vehicle. For example, a signal from an accelerator pedal may be transmitted to an actuator in the electronic throttle body to adjust the position of the throttle plate 26. Additionally, a throttle position sensor detects the position of the throttle plate 26 and transmits a signal to an engine control module.
In cases where mechanical linkages are at least partially eliminated, multiple sensors are commonly used to perform redundant measurements and ensure system accuracy. For example, some manufacturers use analog position sensors that are based on a resistive ink or paste that is deposited on a non-conducting substrate. Other manufacturers use application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) in combination with sensors. The sensors typically include hall effect or inductively coupled sensors. The ASICs receive analog signals from the sensors and output pulse width modulated (PWM) or other types of signals. Any of these sensors may use one or multiple shared reference voltages. However, as the number of sensors increases, the number of wires and overall cost increases.